


Damned

by SHO



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHO/pseuds/SHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>This drabble thing.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Damned

**Author's Note:**

> _This drabble thing._

_This drabble thing._

* * *

Damned

.

.

It is the sound of Sasuke's deep, tender voice whispering soothing words of endearment into Naruto's ears that made a shiver travel up the course of Naruto's spine. And as the blonde's head rolls back in a rapturous delight, Sasuke's supple lips initially seek solace on Naruto's jaw line and beings to plant chaste kisses on it.

As a certain smell begins to allure Sasuke, his lips brush down along the tanned neck, eventually finding Naruto's pulse. Sasuke's lukewarm tongue begins to graze against his salty skin, slowly escalating to light sucking.

Sasuke can't hear it but he's sure the vibration from Naruto's throat is his pleased reaction to the gesture. To further the extent of the pleasure, his sharp white teeth scrape vigilantly into his brown skin at first, to prevent the blond from getting too hurt. However, it's that unmistakable iron taste lingering in Sasuke's mouth that makes it hard for him to resist Naruto.

But Naruto isn't scared; he came to Sasuke of his own free will and now he was going to stay with him for the rest of their lives. He decided that if the world fell apart tomorrow, Naruto wouldn't mind as long as he was in Sasuke's arms. And the thought of never returning to the village that shunned him and casted him out didn't bother him.

At this point, nothing can go wrong.

Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck, moaning words that were left with desire and so much want that Sasuke quickly senses it, so he bites harder and this time Naruto gasps, his azure-colored eyes widen and his pupils shrink as the older man sucks; strangely enough, every tense muscle in Naruto's back begin to loosen and go limp.

Sasuke has a hard time trying to pry himself off the younger boy; he can't help himself as he tastes the metallic-flavored blood from Naruto. It was difficult because Sasuke is selfish—he wants _all_ of Naruto; his blood, his heart, his soul, and his body. As his lips occupy Naruto's neck, his slender pale hands grip Naruto's hips, and soon they being to rock together in synched movement.

There is no music, but that doesn't stop them from moving to their own rhythm—that was how the ritual went about.

Naruto feels weak but he manages to suppress every sound that might indicate his discomfort out of fear that Sasuke will stop the process. And quickly a foreign feeling begin to overwhelm the blond; he felt like his throat was beginning to burn out of dehydration and he didn't quite know why. Instinctively, Naruto calls out for Sasuke, his lips move but no sound comes out, only replaced with moans.

There is no blood seeping out of the small hole that Sasuke punctured earlier when he removes his mouth. He merely licks his blood-stained lips, savoring the last drops of the crimson liquid and continues to move with Naruto clinging on to him. Sasuke knows his lover is tired but he forces the blond to dance with him anyway.

It was all a ritual, after all.

It feels like several hours and they share a pregnant silence until Naruto's knees give out, colliding hard against the floor and it causes an echo throughout the empty ballroom. Naruto stays there for another second until his arms begin to move. Sasuke watches as Naruto's fingers curl around the band of his pants, swiftly pulling them down enough to reveal his pelvis.

Naruto's eyes are dead and now they were replaced with nothing but inhumane thirst and a burning desire. Sasuke barely contains a moan when he feels Naruto kissing along his own hollow hip bone and arches slightly in favor of the blond; eventually he feels an aggressive bite down his flesh.

If Sasuke were human, he might have felt remorse for turning Naruto into something Sasuke never wanted to be. But the abolishment of human feelings was inevitable once you turn into a demon. The corners of Sasuke's lips curl slightly as he thinks about the first time he was turned into one too. He was young and like Naruto, eager to drink. But with time, the blond will learn to better curb the thirst.

Sasuke feels drained and he quickly grabs a hold of Naruto's chin and lifts it up slightly for Naruto to look up at him.

The ritual is almost complete, as it is revealed in Naruto's demonic red eyes.

Sasuke bends down to his eye-level and their fingers intertwine as he lays Naruto against his back and begins to kiss him. Their legs entangle, their hips move in a harmonized pace against each other, with yearning chants and cries.

The ritual was after a waltz with the damned, the newly condemned will make love under the full moon.

And nothing will be the same after tonight.

.

.

 _end._


End file.
